


Trinkets and Oddities

by Red_Amethestia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Amethestia/pseuds/Red_Amethestia
Summary: It’s a couple years After the battle of Hogwarts, the once then students are now all young adults in their mid twenties. The Malfoy name has been restored, Hermione is in need of an additional weekend job And she stumbles into a quaint little trinket shop on the corner of diagon alley owned by non other than Narcissa Malfoy and she’s hiring.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione stumbled down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, holding a bundle of paperwork pressed tightly to her chest. She had been informed by the ministry of magic that her hours in the office were too much and that she was overworking herself.

That being the problem they had taken it upon themselves to give her some extra days off in the week to recover and recuperate and she did try to relax a bit, she really did but that’s not how she works.

It never has been, she needed to be busy. To be pre-occupied, she loved to work and hours being stripped from her by the ministry did not help her at all.   
  
So instead Hermione Granger found herself stumbling down the streets of Diagon Alley trying to find a little job on the weekends, something small, A few hours and the pay did not bother her.

She just wanted to be busy, that way she could still have the days off the ministry wanted her too but then she’d be working on the weekends for a couple of hours, so all that would be changed really would be her days off.

Instead of her having the weekend off, it was midweek instead.   
  
A brown ringlet of her curly hair fell down into her face as she slipped her way in between the many witches and wizards gathering in the busy shopping lane, mumbling an array of apologies trying to move around everyone and peeking her way through the shop windows looking for any inclination of a weekend position. 

“This is useless... not a job in sight. What was I thinking”

she huffed and leaned back on one of the aged stone walls on the corner of the alley.   
  


Her head rested back on the wall briefly before her head tilted back down to the now ruffled papers in her arms showing an array of her qualifications and modest accomplishments.   
  


Even though everyone knew who Hermione Granger was, She still felt the need to prove herself to those who had not met her personally. Though now a good few years after the wizarding war it had certainly calmed down a bit.

People had stopped asking for autographs and photos, she was certain that poor Harry was still bombarded with it on the daily, poor bugger.   
  


She raised her one hand, tucked the loose curl behind her left ear and then grabbed her wand that she had on the innards of her brown tweed coat and spelled the paperwork to be wrapped neatly and tied together. 

The crumbled corners to be ironed out making the papers look as if they had just been printed.

”That’s better”

She hummed and rested her head back against the wall again watching the excited students pass and gather in amazement outside the quidditch shop, admiring the broomstick in the window.

She smiled at the memory of how she would see Harry and Ron act exactly like that, adoring and wanting to have the brand new broom that was all the rage back when they were kids.   
  
Suddenly a glint caught her eye, like the sun would reflect off of a mirror.

Pushing herself off of the wall she walked into the street her brown chocolate eyes searching for whatever reflected the light. 

There tucked on the corner of Diagon Alley, practically on its own little street was a small little shop.

What seemed to be a gift shop of oddities and trinkets, not like Borgin and Burke’s it was brighter and Elegant with a few flowers on hanging baskets outside the window and a long plant pot filled with small rose bushes. 

Yes, it was very pretty indeed. 

Hermione walked up to the window glancing at the items on display both vintage and new. Her eyes scanning all the items until she saw a piece of paper on the inside of the window.   
  


‘HELP WANTED,   
Weekends only,   
Hours Part-Time’

“Well, how about that..” 

She could not believe her luck, as soon as she was about to give up. There it was, right opposite her in the first place.   
  
Holding the papers tightly to her chest again and trying not to crease them she pressed her hand upon the brass handle of the door and pushed it open, stepping inside.   
  


This shop was certainly one of its kind, she had never seen one like it before really. The floor was marble looking, now surely that was not cheap. 

Shelves and hangings were holding items of Silverware that could be spelled for certain things or just purchased as normal.

Luxury jewellery boxes and then there was a small clothing area with the label ‘Old & New’ hanging over the top. 

There were leaflets on the front desk also

‘Have an item you want to charm that you cannot do? We can do it for you!’ 

Then to the right of the seat by the window there was a bookcase full of many books, that certainly caught her attention.

This little shop was full to the brim and it did have practically anything you needed, within reason of course. 

Their was a bell on the black ornate desk that the leaflets were on and no one was insight, so Hermione rang it.   
  


“Coming! I’ll be there now!”

she heard a feminine voice yell from what she assumed was the back storage area. 

She glanced down again at the leaflets, her fingers running over the text on the page.

”They must be efficient in Charms to offer this type of thing.” She spoke to herself 

”Actually, My son tends to do most of the charm work when I’m stuck with stock and paperwork here. Although lately not many have been requested which is no bother” 

Hermione whipped herself around in shock at the sudden voice behind her only to feel her stomach drop a little at the lady ahead of her.   
  


“Oh, Miss Granger! I did not know you knew I had a shop here”   
  


Mrs. Malfoy, also known as Narcissa Malfoy the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange. The witch who tortured Hermione in Malfoy manor during the war.

She was a elegant lady, with white and black straight hair and always had on some smart dress or outfit, this occasion was the classic black suit with a emerald blouse. Very Pristine, almost looking out of place in the shop.   
  


“Mrs. Malfoy, I’m sorry I did not know you had one until a moment ago. My Apologies, I uh... I have to go” 

Hermione spoke a little in shock, she had not really seen much of the Malfoy’s since the demise of Voldemort and she was shamefully frightened at that moment.

”Miss.Granger! Please stay, would you like some tea? It’s no bother, honestly I wouldn’t mind the company of a bright witch. Especially a witch such as yourself!”   
  
Mrs.Malfoy gestured her hands over to a small glass table as a tea pot and tea cups appeared out of nowhere upon it. Two chairs also sliding beside the table.   
  


She thought for a moment, was there anything bad to come from a cup of tea ?

No and she could certainly defend herself if need be.

Mrs.Malfoy did save Harry in the forest by informing Voldemort falsely of his death and the Malfoy’s were also subjected to many horrors, even in their own household.   
  


So no, she wasn’t in any danger.   
  


Hermione let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and agreed to Mrs.Malfoy’s offer.

“Okay” 

She sat down opposite her and placed the papers on top of her bag beside her feet on the floor.

Watching as Narcissa poured a cup of tea for each of them.   
  


“Now, I know there must be a reason why you came in here. You rang for me? How can I be of service?” Mrs.Malfoy spoke as she picked up her own tea cup and took a sip.   
  


Hermione cleared her throat knowing there was no use to lying to a Malfoy, they were known to be highly skilled in Occlumency. Well, Narcissa and Draco that is, She was unsure about Lucius.   
  
She gripped the hot tea cup in her hands and looked quickly at the papers on her bag before meeting her eyes with Narcissa.   
  


“Mrs. Malfoy-“

”Please, Narcissa”

”Right Uhm.. Narcissa.. I was looking for a few extra hours as the ministry have cut mine back as they think I’m overworking myself. I saw the ad in your window, Though I did not know at the time that you owned this establishment, if I knew.. I”

”You would not have come in? What happened all those years ago.. We can hardly redeem ourselves but the ways have changed and we are living our lives differently now. I followed because I had too, not because I wanted too. I would be more than delighted to have your company in the shop, if you would feel comfortable”

Hermione placed the tea down after sipping on it and creased her brow picking her papers up and looking at Narcissa in confusion.

“But ... you have not seen my papers yet?”   
  


“Miss.Granger, if anything you’re over qualified for any shop role but you knew that already didn’t you?”

Hermione smiled a little at Narcissa’s Witt, surely it wouldn’t be too bad right? 

“I just need to be busy for a while”

Narcissa reciprocated Hermione’s smile, going into more detail of the role.   
  


“It’s weekend hours, you need not work more than four hours every Saturday and Sunday. I just need an extra pair of hands and a talented witch like yourself is certainly a bonus”

Hermione thought it over and went to respond before a bell dinged on the door.   
  


“Mother, are there any charm requests from over the week? I was near by and I thought—“ 

The Tall and Brooding figure of Draco Malfoy had just waltzed in.

His well known blonde hair was grown out and styled neatly on the sides with a few loose strands hanging over his face.

She had not seen him in anything other than that suit before and that’s what shocked her, instead of the usual black suit he wore in seventh year he was wearing smart black trousers with a button down white shirt and a cord necklace hanging around his neck , His shoulders were covered with a expensive leather jacket.

It was certainly a different sight to behold and Hermione could not deny that he did indeed look very catching to the eye 

There he stood Witnessing an exchange between His mother and Hermione Granger.   
  


A swift and polite head nod to Hermione, seemingly he was also taken back.   
  


“Granger”

Sensing the awkward exchange in the air Narcissa spoke.

”Oh hello Draco Dear, Miss.Granger and I were just talking about something”

She turned her head to Hermione and softly smiled at her before looking back at her son.   
  


“Nothing to pick up this time dear, though if you can grab the boxes from the back for me and shelf the extra little trinkets that would be lovely”

Draco nodded his head, the blonde locks over his eyes moving with him as he walked away to the back of the shop.   
  


Narcissa and Hermione both sat quiet for a moment before she smoothed her hands over her black pencil skirt.   
  


“I gather you’ve not seen my son in some time no?”

Hermione nodded her head, that’s the second time she’s been speechless and in shock today.   
  


“Well, i think you’ve had enough shocks for today Dear. Why don’t you think it over and if you’d like the position feel free to ring this number and I will be on the direct end. It’s the number for the shop.”

Narcissa held out a shop leaflet to Hermione and stood up along with her.   
  


“Take your time, though I do hope you consider Miss.Granger, it would be lovely to have you here.”

“I will, thank you Mrs- Narcissa”

With that Hermione swiftly picked up her things and left the shop walking around the corner in pure amazement at the events that had just unfolded and she apparated home.   
  


——————-—————————————————

Hermione was sat on her sofa in her living room, in front of her was her fire and she watched the flames dance around with the tv on in the background.   
  


She toyed with the wine glass in her hands, looking at her reflection through the white wine.   
  


“I certainly needed this tonight.. what a day”she sighed 

She curled herself in her seat and took a sip from her glass pondering about what to do.

It was a job and it had the hours she needed. The pay wasn’t something they negotiated but Hermione wasn’t bothered, she just wanted to be busy.   
  
Her mind wandered to how she saw Draco earlier on, he looked happier. Not completely stress free but almost relaxed, she could not imagine the hell his family went through after the war.   
  


As Harry, Hermione and Rob had mountains of praise, she could think of all the Negativity that plagued the Malfoy’s family.   
  


She chewed on her lip and turned to the television before downing the rest of the glass of wine.

“Fuck it”

Hermione whipped out her wand and pulled her bag towards her rummaging through it for the leaflet.   
  
She grabbed her phone and dialled the number only two short rings before it picked up.

”This is Narcissa Malfoy and you’re through to my shop, how can I help?”

”Narcissa it’s Hermione Granger, I think I’ll take you up on that offer”

She heard someone speaking in the background, presumably Draco as the voice was quite masculine.

”Shh.. not now Draco! oh Miss.Granger that’s wonderful! I look forward to working with you! I’ll see you tomorrow, is around eleven okay?”

”uh.. yes, yes that is fine!”

”perfect! See you then”

Then the phone went dead and she placed her phone down beside her and leaned towards the bottle of wine again.

”I think I’m going to need another glass” 

she spoke to herself, as of tomorrow she will be working a few hours at Narcissa Malfoy’s Trinkets and Oddities shop.   
  
Also a location where Draco Obviously frequently appears at, what has she let herself in for. 


	2. Enchantments and Wine

Hermione woke up that morning with a sense of nervousness in the air, after last nights rash decision of taking up the position at Narcissa Malfoy's shop.   
  


“stop overthinking it Hermione... you’re thinking about it too much!”   
  


She scolded herself out aloud in her room as she pulled on her dressing gown and glanced at the time on her phone.   
  


“It’s eight o’clock, I got some time. Hmm..” 

Running downstairs and into her kitchen she turned the kettle on bringing the water to a boil and pouring herself a cup of hot black coffee.   
  


She leaned against the kitchen counter with her hot cup of coffee in her hands and watched the clock on the wall tick on before deciding to go into the living room and taking a seat on the sofa, curling her legs underneath her.   
  


She wondered how Harry and Ginny were, she hadn’t seen them in a while and she hoped everything was okay.   
  


Placing her cup back onto the table beside her she reached forward and grabbed the leaflet that was given to her yesterday afternoon and flipped it over.   
  


It had the address of the shop written on the back in black ink, almost like calligraphy writing.Though When Hermione ran her fingers over it she could tell the address was not hand written and probably done using some form of magic.

She didn’t expect anything less, especially after seeing the floor was made of marble. 

After some time of flicking through the television channels Hermione thought it best to make herself presentable, she had managed to get a glance of herself in the mirror as she woke up and nearly frightened herself.   
  


Her bed hair was on top form, curls in all different shapes and the frizz was quite something first thing in the morning. She had started to tie her hair back as she slept, but it did not help much, clearly.   
  


After going back upstairs to her room she walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection again.   
  


“Merlin.. at least no one has to see me like this in the morning”

She whispered and she made her way to tackle the nest upon her head.

Once that unruly task was completed she freshened herself up and did her usual morning routine of skincare and slight makeup.   
  


In the past she never made any effort with her appearance, unless there was a party or something.

As she got older she had gotten more comfortable with her skin but also more comfortable with makeup and did not think of it as a

‘Thing all women had to do’

but more of a ‘it’s up to you’ sort of thing.   
  


That was something she could get behind, she didn’t do it for everyone else but for herself and only herself.   
  
It certainly helped her complexion when she was drained from working all the hours under the sun but then again she did that to herself.   
  
Smiling at her reflection and giving herself a quick nod of approval she checked the time again.   
  


“That’s more like it! ah it’s about ten now, well I’ll apparate there.. which will be quick enough.. I just have to get dressed and grab a bite to eat. That leaves me some time which means I’ll be there earlier than eleven! Perfect.”

She spoke to herself as she planned out her plan for the morning.

Something she had always liked to do, she was always an organised witch. 

“But what to wear...”

She looked into her wardrobe, eyes scanning over her clothes thinking about a potential outfit.   
  


“Stop overthinking, it’s just clothes”

Hermione scolded herself once more and decided on her black pencil skirt again with a nice pale pink button up blouse. Something smart but comfortable with a pair of black work heels and a black jacket.

She was dressed for the office but going to work in a shop, though as she saw what Narcissa was dressed in yesterday she thought it would match her rather well.

Looking at herself in her full length mirror once more she decided that it was more than enough and went down back into her kitchen grabbing a quick bowl of cereal before apparating to Diagon Alley.   
  


———————————————————————  
  


“Okay Hermione, you got this!”

Once again, speaking to herself she hoped she had made the right decision and she opened the door to the shop spotting Narcissa on the desk doing paperwork and Draco still putting out the last extra boxes.

Narcissa’s brow frowned down at the papers in frustration slightly, tickling her chin with her quill before looking up to the door chime and spotting Hermione in the doorway.

”Oh Miss.Granger! You’re early, then again I’m not surprised Draco used to tell me that you were always on time for your classes”

Draco needn't say anything to reply as his facial expression was one that could kill a man and it was aimed directly at his mother.

“Well, I do like to be early just in case. Need help with anything?”

Hermione smiled at Narcissa, trying not to meet Draco’s eye.

Narcissa completely ignored Draco's silent protest and placed her quill on her desk and walked around to Hermione.

”No problem at all Miss.Granger, if you’d like to follow me ? I’ll quickly show you around, though it shan’t be too long as it’s quite quaint in here”

A soft smile lit up on Narcissa’s face, almost comforting and Hermiones nervousness completely dissolved.   
  


Hermione nodded and followed the elegant witch to the back of the shop where it was obviously the storage area. Another room about half the size of the old potions classroom hidden at the back.   
  


“In here is extra storage as you can see, everything is labelled, though we do try to have as much on display as possible. It can get rather busy around the lunch hour as people like to pop in for last minute gifts.”

Hermione watched as Narcissa walked her around the storage room showing her boxes upon boxes of a multitude of items ranging from Preserved Butterflies in silver frames to age old spell books and another including a box of clothing that was labelled

‘Enchanted Formal Wear, Old & New’

Hermione ran her fingers on the box.

”Enchanted formal wear? Surely you don’t mean when the garment shifts in the light and changes do you?”

Narcissa smiled and faced the young witch answering her question.

”Oh why, yes dear! there are many ways to enchant clothing. All inspired by the story of the Invisibility cloak, that too of which was enchanted” 

All of these items, inspired by Harry’s Invisibility cloak.

“To my knowledge the invisibility cloak was the only one of its kind?”

”it certainly is, no one has been able to make another but these garments are enchanted to shift in appearance and sparkle but not made to be invisible”

Hermione nodded

“I see, well they’re certainly eye catching” 

“They are indeed but Draco has not taken this box in or the one with spellbooks either could i ask you to grab the box of books please ? I don’t want them getting damp back here”

“Yes of course Mrs.Malfoy”

Hermione walked towards the box filled with books and lifted it, it was rather heavy and she made her way to the doorway leading into the shop.   
  


“Draco! I thought I asked you to grab the enchanted clothing box? .. Miss.Granger please, call me Narcissa. I don’t want you having to call me Mrs.Malfoy all the time!”

Hermione forced a smile on her face trying not to show her struggling with the box and turned nodding to Narcissa before turning back to the doorway.   
  


A wall..

She had collided with a wall, the box slipped from her hands and she panicked waiting for it to hit the floor but never heard it.

”Easy there Granger, i thought you were the brightest witch of your age?”

There he was, a little bit of smugness to the air at the thought of momentarily outsmarting Hermione Granger and catching the box that had just merely slipped from her grip.   
  


His tall figure looming over her, he was certainly taller than she had remembered and seeing as she only came to his chest she felt a little intimidated.   
  


A few longer blonde locks with a wave hovering over his eyes again, so he did style it like this now.

She opened her mouth to respond and his cologne filling her nosed.

She rubbed the palms of her hands as they had gotten a little sore from the weight of the box and reached her arms out again opening them up to Draco to put the box back in her grip.

”It’s alright Granger, I’ve got this one”

”No, Thank you for catching it but I am more than capable” 

She argued politely against him causing him to shrug his shoulders and hand off the box back to her, she made sure not to show the weight of the box on her face.

”As you wish, Granger”

Hermione’s shoulder brushed past him slightly and she could have sworn that she heard him sharply inhale as they touched.

She shook her head and walked into the shop again resting the box on the desk and relieving her hands and arms of the weight of the books sighing quietly to herself. 

“I told you I had that one, you didn’t have to struggle”

Draco spoke as he walked in carrying the box full of the enchanted clothing and placing it down on the floor. Tidying his clothing by brushing any dust off of his shirt which was black today. 

Hermione went to respond before being cut short by Narcissa walking into the room.   
  


“I’m sorry you two but I’ve just been called out by Mrs.Parkinson, I believe you’re acquainted with her daughter ?”

Narcissa asked Hermione as she rushed from behind the desk and grabbed her bag.

”Yes I know Pansy, She is a friend of mine” Hermione admitted while watching Narcissa swiftly exit the shop with a string of apologies to her for leaving abruptly.

Pansy was a friendship that Hermione did not expect to have, especially after what unfolded at Hogwarts but to her surprise they got on rather well.   
  
“Pansy failed to mention that you two were friends”

Draco spoke whilst Hermione started to shuffle through the books and place them on the bookcase, filling it up slowly. 

“Does that matter?”

She questioned Draco

“Not really, it’s ... interesting” 

Hermione shook her head and continued to shelve the books until she could not reach the top shelf and pulled out her wand.   
  


The books began the hover and put themselves on the shelves. Hermione turned around to face Draco on the opposite side of the shop.  
  


“What is so interesting about it?” She huffed frustrated at how his responses were so, so annoying.   
  


Draco was flipping his wand up and down in the air staring at Hermione, watching her glaring at him with her hands on her waist.   
  


Hermione had enough of this and turned back around facing the bookcase and desk seeing everything was in order.   
  


She took it upon herself to tidy up the desk, sorting out the messy sheets of papers that Narcissa left in a hurry.   
  


All was going well until Hermione heard footsteps behind her and turned around to be face with Draco.. well his clothed chest that is.

”What?!” She snapped impatiently at him 

He shrugged his shoulders, his face completely void of any emotion before turning around back to the box at the other end of the room.

“Have you got something to say Draco?” At the mention of his name coming out of her mouth he looked up at her through his hair.

She watched his movements as he pulled the last garment out of the box and place it upon a hanger with his wand.

His eyes pierced hers from across the room, pressing the tip of his wand into his fingers absentmindedly.

“Why are you here?”  
  


”what?”

”Why are you here Granger? In my mother’s shop?”

He stepped towards her, almost like a lion stalking his prey.

Hermione kept her gaze on him standing her ground, not moving a muscle.

”I did not know it was owned by Narcissa, I merely wanted to be busy”

”Big job in the ministry not enough for you Granger ?”

“If you must know, they gave me extra days off.. they insisted I relax”

Draco’s lips curled into a smirk as he finally reached her, his arms hitting the desk behind her trapping her between him. 

He dipped his head down to her so close she could feel his breath on the top of her head.

”Granger, Granger... always the workaholic in school and even now in daily life. I could help you Relax” Draco tutted

”You don’t intimidate me”

Hermione held his gaze, the proximity of him this close to her would have never happened in the past but now something else triggered inside her.

”Really?.. Tell me Granger how long has it been since you’ve been touched?”

Usually something as crude as that would have made Hermione disgusted, instead she felt the opposite. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

  
”That’s why I’m asking”

Draco kept hovering above her, anyone at anytime could see them in the window of the shop.

Narcissa could come back at any moment and here Draco was trying to rile up Hermione just for the sake of it.

She said nothing and yet managed to keep herself calm as his eyes searched hers and he backed up off of her murmuring under his breath.

“My mother will be back soon, if you’re seriously going to work here then I suggest you catalog those new books you put out”

Seriously?

He’s going to act like like that and then like nothings a miss?   
  


This was certainly going to be interesting.. especially if Hermione kept feeling attracted to him and it hadn’t properly been a full day.

———————————————————————

Shortly after the encounter between them both Narcissa had come back and was pleased with the work Hermione had been doing, including the cataloging of the books.   
  


Nothing else was said other than general business conversations for the shop and Hermione did like Narcissa’s company so far too.  
  


As of now she found herself at home with Pansy sat on her sofa and another bottle of wine between them that she had brought over.

”Pansy, this bottle alone must have been around fifty galleons, I can’t drink this if it’s not an occasion!”

”Hermione, Live a little! It’s not exactly going to run my vault at gringotts dry is it?”

Hermione just looked at her friend before opening the bottle and passing it to her.

”Now, let’s have a chat! What of this new job?” Pansy buzzed as she poured them both a glass each.

”Well, it’s only weekend hours ahead of the ministry job as they’ve cut down my hours, remember I told you?”

Pansy nodded her head, sipping the wine telling her to continue.

”well, by pure coincidence it happens to be in a shop on the corner of Diagon Alley”

Pansy’s eyes ballooned in excitement.   
  


“The only shop on the corner I know of is Narcissa Malfoy’s.... OHMYGOD you’re working there?! That means ...”

Pansy downed her glass and plucked a cake off of the plate that Hermione got from the kitchen.

Hermione nodded her head watching her friend stuff the cake in her mouth giggling.

”That means, I’m also in the company of non of than Draco Malfoy when he’s not busy doing whatever he does”

“You know what this means?” Pansy replied, pouring another glass of wine for them.

“oh whatever does it mean Pans?” Hermione rolled her eyes smiling a cheesy grin and shaking her head, her brown curls waving around.

”It means that you can have sex with Draco”

Hermione choked on some of her wine at the sudden outburst, this action alone caused Pansy to burst into fits of laughter.

”PANSY!”

”Im just saying, he liked you in school though he never admitted it because of well .. you know but I always saw him eye you up!”

Hermione frantically shook her head and she could not help herself but laugh at her friend.

”You’re delusional!”

”Has he acted strange at all?” She smiled into her glass her eyes locked onto Hermione.

”This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about, his whole family is a different strand of Wizarding families alike”

“So? We are different and look at us”

”Well, I don’t want to have sex with you Pansy”

”AH HA! You just admitted it! You want to sex up Draco!”

Hermione choked on her words “I do not! I—I... of for Christ’s sake” 

Her hands went straight to her face to hide her cheeks that now started to blush red.   
  
“Hermione, stop acting like you’ve not had sex before. We both know you have and believe me.. Draco, You’ll have trouble hanging on”

Hermione reached for her friends wine glass confiscating it off of her.   
  


“I think you’ve had enough for tonight Pansy”

This earned Hermione an eye roll from her friend.

“He asked me earlier, he asked me out of nowhere when the last time I was touched was” 

Pansy smirked

”see? He’s down to fuck”

Hermione glared at Pansy giving her look a parent would give their child for misbehaving.

”Hermione, You’re twenty four! you’re a woman and not just any woman a very bright witch!

Draco is just as Randy as he was when he was in school and now someone who he’s had his eye has on has just landed in his lap out of the blue?

I’m surprised he didn’t completely jump you right there, well he would ask for permission first of course!”

Hermione squinted her eyes at Pansy a little,   
Surely it would not be a good idea to fraternise with him.   
  


“it has been a while...”

Pansy nodded

“See Hermione? You need a good fucking, I’m sure if you ask Draco he’d be more than happy to oblige”

”Pansy, you’re a bad influence you know that right?”

”well why else do you love me? Just have a think, no pressure. Now what film do you want to watch?”

”you choose, I don’t mind”

Hermione watched Pansy flick through the multiple films on the television, thinking over everything Pansy had just said.

Was there any truth to it?

Pansy would have no reason to lie to her, she did make a good case and it had been a while as Hermione had said. 

Hermione picked up her glass again and drank the remaining contents as they both cuddled up on the sofa with blankets and their favourite sweets as the beginning of a film came on tv.

Hermione rolled her eyes seeing the opening of the film and turned to Pansy.

”Fifty shades of Grey, really Pansy?”

“Don’t blame me, it gave Blaise and I some great pointers”

she waggled her eyebrows at Hermione.

”Maybe it’ll help you and Draco”

She added whilst popping some Bertie Botts beans in her mouth.

Pansy quickly reached for her glass of wine, her face in disgust as the flavour plagued her tongue.   
  


Hermione chuckled

“Ha! serves you right!”

Both of them laughed and turned back watching the film, though Hermione didn’t really pay much attention.   
  


Her mind kept wandering over to a certain tall and Blonde know it all wizard that had completely littered her mind.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! 
> 
> I would like to express my thanks for the response I have had on here from just the first part of this story. 
> 
> I will try and update bit by bit as it does take me some time to type up a chapter. 
> 
> Thank you everyone! (:


End file.
